<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supernova; creek by kaythenerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814118">supernova; creek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythenerd/pseuds/kaythenerd'>kaythenerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Comfort, Coming of Age, Craig doesn't know how to feeling, Drinking, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Healing, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kenny is overprotective, M/M, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, References to Drugs, Romance, Slow Burn, Smoking, Substance Abuse, Tweek just wants to be loved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, please just let these boys be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythenerd/pseuds/kaythenerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig lifted his arm and pointed to the sky for the billionth time that night. His tone was unlike anything Tweek had ever heard him utter. "Even those stars, they could be gone now and we probably won't know it because it'll take so long for the light to reach us," he explained, eyes still trained on the night sky. </p><p>But Tweek's were stuck on Craig and the expression of wonder on his face that he'd never seen before in anyone, let alone Craig himself.</p><p>"But they literally made us, everything we are and everything around us came from the death of a star! Can you believe it?"</p><p>Tweek could believe it. He could believe anything Craig told him as long as he had that sparkle in his eyes that, as far as he knew, only he'd seen. And he was reminded once again just how quickly it could all come crashing down on top of him, just like the seconds it took for a big, beautiful star to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playlists:<br/>-Craig's playlist for Tweek https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Fla4chf2FKGHGUMGGWcT8?si=Pym_RMBCT-Gw8zH5tITe8A<br/>-Tweek's playlist for Craig https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1wOqnhO7CC631qPOuv4Jef?si=9TeZVuJYTjSlLApPhzZf0g</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I let them talk me into this? Why did I let them talk me into this?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek wrung his fingers through the sides of his blonde hair as he watched the two boys in front of him step casually out of the truck. He still didn’t understand why they had asked him, of all people, to come and get drunk with them. Stan and Kyle were not the most inclusive boys in school, that much was known by every student, they kept to themselves as they did since elementary school with their small friend group and only associated with others here and there. Tweek didn’t believe he fit into the category of their socializing at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite this he had to choke down a worried breath and clench his fists harshly to gather enough courage to even step out the backseat door. Stan and Kyle were already moseying their way into the club.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn’t like Tweek had never drank alcohol before. His parents were stupid enough and he curious enough to sneak into the case of beer cans in the fridge and drink a couple. Of course it didn’t mellow him out as much as he’d thought it would and it just made him silly and have less of a filter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered vividly walking up to his father and blurting that he’d taken their beer and Mr. Tweak had just nodded, smiled, and mumbled a sweet, “That’s my boy,” before walking off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This, at least, Tweek was used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this, going to a club to party with a bunch of random strangers and two people from school he honestly barely knew, this was a whole other ball game of stuff he most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to. And yet he feet moved and he walked inside for some reason. He tried not to trail too closely to Stan and Kyle but the instant the doors opened and they walked in he felt like he might suffocate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movies appeared to be slightly right. There were tons of people sitting around and eating or drinking, ordering at the bar, hugging the walls, dancing on the little dancefloor near the middle of the fairly large room. It was about as fancy as you could get in a "quiet little mountain town" (as everyone called it), surprisingly with a good amount of neon lights adding to the dark glow of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already Tweek felt sick to his stomach and wanted to leave but he realized with a jolt that during his scan of the room Stan had been talking to him. He looked up with wide eyes and muttered, "What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said," Stan insisted, "that we're going to hang out at the bar until Wendy gets here, is that alright with you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyle turned around faster than Tweek could comprehend and he narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What? You didn't say Wendy was coming!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I invited her last minute," he waved his hand. "Come on, let's have fun." He smiled and pulled his friend by the arm, who was still glaring. Neither one of them made an attempt to address Tweek as they walked away but the blonde followed them regardless. He didn't there there was anything else he could have done, going anywhere in the club where there weren't people he knew was a thousand times more frightening than being there in general so he'd made up his mind that he'd be annoying and follow Stan and Kyle the whole night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was he was currently staring at the floor while he walked and he was jarringly aware he'd lost sight of the two boys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't look up, don't look up, just keep going!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trudged ahead quicker each second and weaved between people that walked in his way but then he was crashing into someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek squeaked and jumped back, going against all his worries and looking up for a second. Whatever apology he had stuck in his throat for a moment when he met the bored gaze of Craig Tucker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Craig's nonchalance and height worried him at school then being this close felt like he could be attacked at any moment. The boy was at least a foot taller than him- probably more- and he was known for getting into fights. If he was here he was probably drunk and willing to fight anybody. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GAH!" Tweek flinched. "I'm sorry!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The worries running through his mind turned out to mean nothing when Craig didn't react at all and just walked right past the blonde without a word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek stared blankly for a moment, then shook his head and looked around for Stan and Kyle, pursing his lips. He spotted the two boys sitting at the bar and talking to a bartender and quickly scrambled over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to say something, anything that could make things between he and the boys less awkward because it seriously felt like he wasn't supposed to be there. But they had invited him, hadn't they? Sure, he'd chosen to go but whether or not that choice was right or wrong if they wanted him there they'd be making more of an attempt to talk to him. Instead Stan ordered a drink and when he got it he tried to toast Kyle- who already had his- and the redhead rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, his gaze turned away. Stan sunk lower in his seat then shrugged and took a drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, it didn't seem like Tweek's company was needed or wanted in that moment. Nevertheless he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, uh, you- you and Wendy are together again-" he stopped when both boys turned their eyes to him and then quickly jumped over his words to amend himself. "I mean-! Yeah, no- you're… together?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Stan's expression was pinched and Kyle looked like he'd rather talk about anything else the black haired boy tilted his head. "Yeah," he replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How long?" Kyle inquired with underlying venom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stan looked sideways at him. "Last week, why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, it's just you usually text me when you get back together with her for the third time in a month." Kyle took a huge swig of his drink and turned his seat around to stomp away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, what the hell dude?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek watched them walk off to another end of the club. Perhaps he could have left awkward alone and kept his mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abruptly he became aware he was alone and panicked, plopping down on the stool Stan had been sitting in. His nails dug into his palms as the tenseness spread through his body. There was no way he'd follow Stan and Kyle during an argument like that but now he was stuck, alone, in a place he'd never been before, surrounded by strangers and alcohol and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Jesus." He bit down hard onto his lip and brought a hand up to clutch the fabric of his shirt at his chest. "Not now… not now-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing was becoming harder to control and his heart was beginning to beat harder than it should. He wondered if going after the boys that had invited him would be a better option and looked around for them but spotted nothing in the crowd. He caught a couple pairs of eyes looking at him and jolted his gaze back to the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. Nonononono-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Get out.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hnng-" Tweek grumbled, more like a whine, and tossed himself off the barstool quickly. He tried to take a deep breath in but it came in shaky and uneven as he scanned around the room again. His memory was too foggy to remember where the exit was. "Ahhggggg-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Find it. Come on, find it! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't fi- I can't-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>YOU'RE TRAPPED.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People were beginning to look. Some were stumbling more than others and some only watched a moment as he stumbled around on uneven footing and looked frantically around the room. A couple people approached and tried to reach out to him for comfort but he jerked away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! Don't hurt me! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"GAH!" He started running wherever his feet could take him, not a moment later slamming into a wall. His fingers tried to grip it and pull himself to a better stance but he could find no traction on the smooth surface. He just kept hearing his mind tell him to find a door. Just find a door, anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go away!" Tweek yelled back to the random person trying to approach him. He pushed off the wall and picked a direction before stumbling over a stair up to a higher elevation of the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep going.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went further into the elevated area and spotted a staircase that lead to the door and suddenly everything around him went black, empty and meaningless. He charged for the stairs, heart racing, and could barely see until he emerged into cold air and slammed the door behind him. He fell back against it, breathing heavily. His hands pressed against the sides of his face, trying to shove away the worries and fears and assure himself that he was fine and he was away from the danger. But he was still at a place he didn't know with no way home and now there was no way he'd get himself to calm down. He'd probably have a heart attack if this didn't stop and he couldn't get his breathing back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, god-" he clenched his fists and shut his eyes while his legs grew week and he felt himself sinking to the ground. And then he heard it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, you good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek's thoughts halted a moment and he looked up, holding his breath to keep from freaking out more and embarrassing himself. It was him again. Why was it him again??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig Tucker nonchalantly watched him get up and tug his hands through his hair. Tweek let his breath go and took it in again deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't know you were up here I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to apologize, this place is open to the public."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek stopped a moment. For some reason that simple courteous comment took him way more off guard than it should have and while he took another moment to get his breathing under control his mind began swimming with questions. "Um…" he started, but wasn't quite sure what he'd meant to say or how he could fix it after starting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig was sat in a nook on the side of the building, utop the railing that bordered the roof and with his back against some sort of big metal machine. His gaze was turned away and up towards the sky. It really didn't seem like he was paying any attention at all anyways. Tweek could slip away easily like he'd never even come here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But… he didn't really want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, quiet, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a moment. He still wasn't sure what on earth he wanted to say- at least something that wasn't a random delusional thought in his head. Tweek's anxieties over the years had mellowed out some. He didn't freak out over the same things he did when he was little and he'd even weaned himself off drinking so much coffee (after hearing it could be bad for you) but he still relied on it some as a comfort object. He wasn't the "spaz" everyone considered him all throughout elementary school. He just struggled from a serious anxiety disorder. But even after all that time his social issues refused to go away. He was never sure what to say or do when talking to someone, he always convinced himself he'd mess up and whatever questions or opinions he had were dumb. It had caused him to float through friends since elementary but recently no one talked to him. He was simply left alone, and that didn't help in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He worried that at any second Craig would question why he was acting so weird just standing and not saying anything. Instead, after a very long moment, Craig mumbled with less monotony than he usually carried, "Aren't they nice?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh-what?" Tweek snapped out of a daze, not even realizing he was staring at Craig, and looked towards where the taller was looking. "The… the stars?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah. Uh- actually I've never really thought about it before but-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're better when you're quiet." Craig said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Sorry." Tweek bit his lip and hovered where he was. He wasn't sure if the casual statement had been an invitation to sit with the taller and Tweek didn't want to assume but the urge to do so was so tempting to give into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig Tucker was something of a mystery to most South Park High students and the dark haired boy seemed to like it that way. The last thing Tweek would have expected from him was a fascinated comment about the night sky. Truly, it was incredibly intriguing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To still his hands he pushed them into the pockets of his jeans and continued to look around awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what were you freaking out about?" Craig asked out of the blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek was shocked to find the taller's eyes on him now. He jerked back slightly out of habit and then stammered, "I uh… the… people- um…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who'd you even come here with? I didn't think you were the type of person to come to these places."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to read Craig's expression was becoming a pointless venture so Tweek gave up and looked away. He pursed his lips. "Stan and Kyle asked me to come actually. I have no idea why but now they're fighting and they left me alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch, fuck them dude." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde flinched and wanted to comment that it wasn't that serious but maybe it was considering how bad his panic attack had been. By now he was just glad it stopped quickly. He sighed heavily, drooping his shoulders and peering at the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here," Craig picked up a bottle from the floor that Tweek hadn't seen at first and held it out to the blonde. If it were any other day Tweek probably would have screeched and refused with worry about his parents' reactions- but then again his parents didn't react to anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek grit his teeth and took the bottle, trying his best to look determined. It probably couldn't have been any more obvious that he didn't usually drink. Craig gestured with his hand and said, "To getting away from shitty people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde took his cue and tilted the bottle back for a swig and coughed unexpectedly. He gave the bottle back to Craig, sputtering a bit on the aftertaste. It burned deep in his throat, a lot more than his parents' beer had but at the same time left a less bitter taste that was more enjoyable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Craig took a large drink too before looking back up at the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tweek stood for a moment and brooded over the fact he was drinking alcohol again but eventually his attention caught on the darker haired boy and his thoughts faltered. He watched for several seconds, counting each breath he pulled in and out of his lungs to remain calm (an exercise he'd started doing a few years ago to cope with the weird feeling of staring or eye contact). Finally he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you like them?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller looked back for a beat then turned once again. He shrugged. "They're pretty interesting. The science behind stars is super complicated and they're honestly just nice to look at." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself moving closer. "And?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Craig really looked at Tweek, and for once the blonde could see something different in his expression. "Well… have you ever heard of neutron stars?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No I haven't." Tweek took the bottle when it was offered again and before he knew it he was sat on the ground next to Craig. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep track of how many drinks he took.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the playlists I posted in the chapter yesterday not being public! I didn't realize until later that night that they weren't but it should be fixed now so you can actually listen to them lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one could have been more shocked to see Tweek Tweak getting drunk while they explained the science behind stars than Craig was. He'd never even considered he'd see the blonde at the club at all, and yet he'd showed up and crashed into him looking all worried and flustered like always. Those anxieties appeared to have left almost completely as the conversation went on and Tweek was offering easy, chill replies and even laughing at funny things Craig said. He was pretty sure he'd never seen Tweek so calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So tell me about the stars with gamma radiation again," Tweek tipped the nearly empty bottle back then handed it to Craig, who wasn't nearly as drunk as Tweek was considering the shorter had actually taken the majority of the bottle (and Craig could hold his alcohol well regardless). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So they're called Pulsars," Craig explained. "They're neutron stars that spin nearly hundreds of times a second. They can spit gamma rays at planets surrounding them in little bursts quickly, anything living on the planet would probably burn to death as soon as it was on the surface."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you said there's on in our galaxy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but it's thousands of light years away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus," Tweek shivered. "That's terrifying!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get this, though. There can even be pairs of neutron stars that spin around in each other's gravitational pull called binary stars. Most of them are so far away from us that with our eyes they look like one, single star."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek didn't verbally reply, but the look of amazement he turned to the sky was answer enough. Several minutes ago he'd started taking the bottle for himself instead of waiting for Craig to hand it to him, and the taller really didn't care. It was nice to talk about this stuff to someone besides Token for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig decided to take a break and let his excitement and interest die down- not that it already didn't appear he was mostly calm on the outside regardless- and take a second to think about something else. He looked down at the town instead and the fading lights from the buildings and moving cars in the distance. He wasn't sure what time it was but it wasn't late enough for all of South Park to have gone to bed yet. "Do Stan and Kyle even talk to you at all?" he asked monotonously. He felt bad for Tweek being dragged somewhere he didn't even like and then being left alone to freak out. Craig hadn't actually seen him panic like that for years and it was a bit jarring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked down from the sky slowly and took yet another drink. "No," he mumbled when he brought the bottle back down. "Not really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why the hell did they decide to take you here?" He asked it mostly for Tweek's sake. He was pretty sure he knew why, that it was all some joke and they wanted to get Tweek drunk and laugh at him. It wasn't that hard to believe, knowing the two boys. He recalled Tweek saying they were arguing so it seemed that plan hadn't come to fruition but yet Tweek still ended up drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Craig thought simply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's probably good for him, and at least I'm not laughing at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek pulled his attention when he offered the bottle back again and Craig took a smaller drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense," Tweek sighed. "But they started fighting because Stan invited Wendy and Kyle was mad and they walked away and…" he trailed off, staring out at the town with a pinched expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig was going to ask about Tweek's freakout and why he ended up on the roof of all places and didn't just leave, but he didn't get a chance to ask before the blonde was grabbing his stomach and rocking forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god-" he swayed. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller probably hadn't been paying enough attention to Tweek's drunk swaying or how much the boy was drinking, and it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Tweek's face scrunched up and he wrenched forward, not a second later throwing up all over the small space in front of him. Craig wasn't going to do anything but he saw the shorter's long blonde hair falling into his face and figured he should at least be a little helpful and gather a handful of it to pull back away from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek threw up once more after a slight pause and when he stopped he looked up at Craig and then began falling backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig quickly grabbed Tweek's shirt forcefully to slow his momentum and keep him from cracking the back of his head on the concrete. He let go, now on his knees on the ground next to the smaller boy unsure of what to do. He looked Tweek over, out cold and simply lying there in front of him. Craig didn't know where he lived or even where Stan and Kyle were at the moment but they were his best option in figuring out how to get Tweek home- it was clearly the only thing he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned at the blonde. Perhaps it would have been better if Craig had paid more attention and been ready to stop Tweek from drinking when he realized Tweek had had enough. He sighed and leaned forward to get a grip under Tweek's back and legs and lifted him up to carry back down into the club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music blared in his ears the instant he walked through the door and began down the small set of stairs. He scanned around the room for any sign of Stan or Kyle, especially Kyle's highly recognizable green hat, but for a long moment couldn't see anything in the crowd. He looked among the dancers and found his eyes set on something he wished he'd never seen. Wendy had shown up and at the moment she was all up on Stan while the two kissed grossly on the dance floor. He decided to ignore them and looked around in the vicinity for Kyle, thankfully finding him sat on a couch at the other side of the room. He treaded past several people, stopping in front of the redhead who wasn't even paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyle," Craig insisted loud enough for the boy to hear. Kyle looked at him, then at Tweek, then back up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's stupid you know," Kyle muttered, slightly slurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" The darker haired boy raised an eyebrow but Kyle was already looking away again. Craig followed his gaze out to the dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He invited me! But noooo, he had to go invite Wendy too so now it doesn't mean shit! Fucking prick," Kyle lifted a bottle of vodka to his lips and took a large drink angrily. If Craig hadn't been carrying Tweek he'd have yanked the bottle away from the redhead but it probably wasn't worth it anyways, if Stan was behind the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Craig simply rolled his eyes and looked down at Tweek to show what he was talking about. "Where does he live?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle tilted in his seat, edging on falling over. "It's not my fault he's obsessed with her so why's he so pissed at me?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"KYLE."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead jumped, looking at attention immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tweek is passed out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>brought him here, now tell me where he lives so I can take him home," Craig demanded sternly while he had Kyle's attention. The shorter swallowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I don't actually know, dude. I'm sorry. Stan knows the address but all I remember is it was on my road a couple blocks down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig grit his teeth and glanced back over in Stan's direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pointless.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scoffed and turned towards the door, offering a suggestion he knew wouldn't be heeded that Kyle should quit drinking and go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk out to his car was somehow colder than the time spent on the roof. He dropped Tweek gently into the passenger seat with ease, not caring enough to bother buckling the blonde into the seatbelt since he'd just have to take it back off in a few minutes anyways and South Park's traffic was rather nonexistent at night. He sighed and plopped himself down in the driver's seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of an asshole invites his best friend and a literal stranger to a club if he's just going to fuck his girlfriend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Craig thought to himself with a slight scowl, turning the steering wheel harshly on the turn out of the parking lot. He glanced over at Tweek and pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde was dead asleep in the passenger side with his hair falling into his eyes and his mouth starting to fall open. He looked like the epitome of peace despite passing out after drinking too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmph."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was being perfectly honest Craig had never cared to notice Tweek before. Back in the day his anxieties were beyond annoying and a nuisance in class, Craig thought of Tweek simply as a distraction that if he blocked out well enough he could pretend didn't exist. Over the years that got easier, on top of Craig's habit of ignoring pretty much everyone, but today he seemed unable to avoid the blonde. Instead Tweek had come, hyperventilating, onto the roof, gotten drunk with him, and they'd talked for- what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus," he muttered to himself under his breath with a glance at the clock on the dash. "Two hours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over a Tweek again, whose nose was scrunched up more noticeably than before and his hands were gripped, knuckles white, at his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig pulled his gaze away and fiddled with his phone a moment at a red light, turning on one of his better Spotify playlists. The least he could do was distract himself with music until they got to Kyle's road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many years ago Craig had gone to Kyle's house a couple times, Stan's as well, for random get togethers or parties among the boys of their grade so it was a good place to start. But having Tweek passed out and unable to offer help was going to make this frustrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed along to his music calmly for the next several minutes and tried not to think about anything that would just confused or make him angry, fully prepared to go knocking on doors and explain how Tweek fell asleep with some friends or something and no one felt like waking him up so he should just be taken to bed. He leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat, hands gripping the wheel through a turn, and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GAH!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig's entire body jolted and the car swerved as he instinctively took his foot off the gas. "Dude, what the fuck?!" He called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where am I?" Tweek piped worriedly. "Where am I?! Am I being kidnapped?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig reached over to stop his frantic moves and grabbed the blonde's shoulder. The touch made him jump and recoil but Craig held onto him and attempted as calming as he could, "Tweek! You're not being kidnapped, calm down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ghh-" the blonde's eyes were on him now. "What? I…" In an instant Craig felt the fight leave Tweek's body as he sunk down into the seat. "Oh, I feel sick," he hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably," Craig rolled his eyes and put his hand back on the wheel. "C'mon, where do you live?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're- you're taking me home?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. We're on your road, where's your house?" Craig decided to ignore the little jitters and nervous fumbling coming from the passenger side. At least that he was used to doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The brown house right there," he gestured, only a little too wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Craig continued a bit further down the road and brought the car up to the sidewalk in front of Tweek's house. He kept his foot on the break and looked over at the boy who was still sitting in the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, what do I tell my parents? What if I throw up on them? What if they know where I've been and they're so mad at me they disown me for being a horrible son-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tweek."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde seemed to stop breathing mid-sentence when he looked at Craig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just tell them you went to a friend's house. It's not that hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek stared at him for longer than he would have liked. He pursed his lips and then reached for the handle and opened the door. He stepped out without another word, heading up to the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig sat there for a moment completely unsure of what he was even thinking about before his foot went back on the gas and he sped off down the road to his own house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IMPORTANT UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't a chapter haha, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I wanted to let you know that I'm going back and editing this story. If you've read before you'll already see that I changed the title and description, and I'm soon going to be going back and editing up the existing chapters as well as the tags. </p><p>That being said, not much about this story is actually changing! So rest assured it won't be entirely different. But it's been so long since I've touched it and my writing style has changed drastically since starting it and I feel it deserves to be caught up with my current skill. It's only going to get better from here, and I hope you'll look forward to seeing where this story goes! </p><p>Hoping to have the edited chapters up soon and to begin working on future updates!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>